User blog:Yterbium/Season 4, Episode 4, “Today's Very Special Episode”
Ah, episode four. It's funny, because the host is also called Four, and I guess that is why they call it the very special episode. Usually, those episodes have the main characters say "Bullying is bad" or "Don't do drugs" or "It is bad to be racist" and shit like that. Starting from now, there will be screen grabs! I wanted to do that earlier from episode 1, but I was just lazy. Pre-Credits Gag: Eraser approaches a friendly Bell, who appears to be sleeping. He asks her what her string is attached to, to which she replies with a vague answer, but Eraser won't have it. He demands that she should tell him what's above her string, and starts climbing—Fucking climbing. Like, what? Humanise this and you get ... something else. I know most of your innocent minds think that above Bell is, like, God or another bell or something, but to me that reminded me of something else—something beginning with R. I mean, you wouldn't ask a woman what her who-hah looks like, right? Sometimes, I wonder if they're playing Eraser with all the Italian stereotypes and Pen with all the Jewish ones (even if it's just a little correlation). To add insult to injury, Liy wants to know, and also climbs Bell. I mean, okay? But apparently climbing Bell is not as private as sex, so I guess this very special episode isn't about consent at all (and if it was, it would really be in coincidental timing with censored sex scene). Snowball climbs Bell too! What the hell? It's a fucking orgy up in that shit! After the theme song, which probably wasn't started by 4 this time due to the shock factor, Foldy and Stapy play rock-paper-scissors, which starts off innocently enough, and a clear contrast. Marker joins the game, and plays a bunch of non-game moves. The one that stops it all is the shape of 4. The next part that happens is pretty weird: Marker's arm becomes Four, who invokes the Cake at Stake theme song! Donut is the only one at the Cake at Stake place, which he actually finds disrespectful. Donut is good again? But first, let's go a bit off topic and talk about the votes. It's been a long time since I've actually justified a plot or meta event with maths, and I just want to bring it back for just a moment. So, we got 20,255 votes, which seems like a huge increase, but it is actually just 2.1% higher. The graph of the votes is polynomial, actually with a r''-value of 1, and an equation of 'y'' = –4,729''x''2 + 33,515''x – 38,141', ''x referring to the episode number. This extrapolation would be, for the votes... Hopefully, the fandom will stay big enough to keep that number of votes around 20,000. Anyways, there's another Cake at Stake song, incorporating scenes from CaS's in newer episodes and some scenes from X Finds Out His Value. It's really drug-inducing, and I like it. During Cake at Stake, Barf Bag tips over, spilling vomit on the cakes. So it's down to Bracelety (who has been attached to a dancing 4) and Gelatin. Not shockingly, Gelatin is safe, and Bracelety is safe. Bracelety is surprisingly happy about this, and this might be the first elimination that left me with a warm feeling in my stomach afterwards. I guess it's because Ice Cube has a higher chance of winning, which reminded me of that thing I once saw on Tumblr where someone was happy even though their bike got stolen because it conserved happiness or something. Bell uses Lightning to shock everyone from climbing her. If only survivors had, like, electric dicks. I'm getting too off topic, but so is the episode up to this point. 4 announces the challenge, which is to make over him... "in a drawing, or a sculpture, or however you like". Teardrop draws the number 4 simply, which works well. My team is in the lead! Then there's this weird scene with Book and Lollipop still angry at Taco, and we see A Better Name Than That. Once again, 8-Ball is saying the exact same opposite than Golf Ball. We finally have footage of Team Death P.A.C.T. after like a bazillion episodes—it's where Pen asks Tree to do the whole challenge for him. Black Hole ruins it all by having all of those forks from the previous episodes appear. Almost all of the Pact get assaulted with forks. Like, wouldn't that kill you? Woody makes a cake-over of 4, and there is a flashback to how it was made. At first, there is a vomiting sound—does that mean the cake is vomit? Nope! It's just David, the master of baking. You heard that too, right? But then there actually is vomiting, with Rocky. Team Free Food remake 4, who actually loves it—there are physical hearts coming from his eyes. I seriously think this will be a gif on Tumblr soon! Team Ice Cube used trash to make a sculpture of 4, which is like a metaphor for how 4 is basically trash re-incarnate. I'd do the same thing too. With the Death Pacts, there is this part with the intensity of a fight scene but the information of an origin story. Long story short, somebody has to tell Black Hole. Aw! A stray fork fails to hit Pillow, approaching 4, but that scene was most quickly diminished by Pen drawing on the paper with his cap off! Outside of BFDI-related videos, we have never seen that happen! I guess it's because Pencil's not there to get all horny for him, but it could also be for emergency purposes. I mean, if a killer is in your house, wouldn't you want to get naked? The paper gets blown by the wind, and Black Hole absorbs all of the parks into him. ] Bottle holds onto Bell's string (How about a plot point? Hold onto the object form of genitalia!), and 4 sees his creation... It's a drawing of 4 in perfect serif font—see, I've always thought that Pen and Pencil would have the best handwriting in the show, kind of like those of Japanese immigrants who see English as one of their four alphabets. Unfortunately, Four does not think so, and his team are on the verge of losing. But the last team to finish is A Better Name That, whose drawing is mediocre to 4. Suddenly, 8-Ball confesses that all that he had been doing was making the team close to lose. People didn't notice this, but Iance are doing this role-play thing with Ruby as Pencil. Also, the Losers' sculpture was just a sculpture of Loser, which had been beat up. So Death PACT are up for elimination. I voted for Pie, because she hasn't done anything all episode. Like, where were the forks when she was there? Scanning through the comments, the elimination is between pretty much everyone, so we won't actually know until someone on the main wiki posts the voting results. Firsts: A clear metaphor to sex, a movie-style flashback, Pen takes off his cap. Line Analysis Top 5 speaking contestants from BFB 4 # 4''' (195 syllables) # Eggy (129 syllables) # Foldy (123 syllables) # Bell (112 syllables) # '''X (112 syllables) Top 10 speaking contestants in BFB, so far # 4''' # Leafy # Golf Ball # Lollipop # Liy # Eggy (7 ↑) # Book (1 ↓) # Pen (6 ↑) # Balloony (1 ↓) # Donut (7 ↑) Eggy, Pen and Donut replace Match, Blocky and Clock, who were at 7th, 10th and 9th place, respectively. * Rank increasing since episode 1 ** Donut, Robot Flower * Rank decreasing since episode 1 ** Bomby, Bracelety, Coiny, Dora, Eraser, Fanny, Flower, Fries, Pencil, Pie, Pin, Ruby, Yellow Face At the time of their eliminations... * '''Pencil went from #8 to #16. * Leafy stayed at #2. * Bracelety is now at #33. Where will she be afterwards? Find out next episode review! Category:Blog posts